


gashina / move

by bbyjinkles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Begging, Crotch Stepping, Crying, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Milking, Noona Kink, Overstimulation, Sensory Overload, Whining, degrading, foot worship, noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjinkles/pseuds/bbyjinkles
Summary: they’ve got about 45 minutes before their collab stage at MAMA 2017 and sunmi can’t wait to get her hands on him.





	gashina / move

**Author's Note:**

> y’all wow i’m filth for this. uh. someone suggested writing sumn about these two and i rly started thinking about their collab stage in 2017 and well........ lol here u go.

locking the door behind her, sunmi approaches taemin in the corner of his dressing room. 

they’ve got about 45 minutes before their collab stage at MAMA 2017 and she can’t wait to get her hands on him. 

hopefully they can get done in time or else taemin’s gonna be dancing to gashina with a massive boner. 

“strip,” she commands. “now.” 

taemin scrambles to take off his silky top, mouth gaping open and bottom lip trembling. 

“pants too.”

a small whine escapes from the boy’s throat and he pulls his pants down, his dignity leaving with them. 

taemin’s extremely pale. he hasn’t been working out lately either, so his milky white belly is making an appearance instead of the beloved abs his rabid fans wished for. 

“taeminnie’s gained a lil weight, hasn’t he?” sunmi teases, reaching out and pinching a sliver of it.

“y-yes, noona,” he stammers. 

“how cute.”

taemin can’t stop shaking. he’s not sure if it’s because she’s so intimidating or because he really, really wants to be good for her. 

the woman steps closer and kneels down. she abruptly takes hold of his chin and stares at him, eye to eye. 

“you are mine. do you understand?”

“y-yes, noona, i u-understand.” 

sunmi caresses his cheek and presses a little kiss to his forehead. this makes taemin feel so small in her presence, like he’s so fragile and weak beneath her. 

she smiles and stands back up so she can tower over him again. taemin’s on his knees, completely submitted to her.

“now.. what should we do with you?... im thinking maybe you might get permission to kiss my boots.”

taemin’s eyes light up and he lets out a little noise.

“p-please let me kiss your boots, noona.” 

she sits down on a nearby couch and yanks taemin with her, leaving him on his knees so he can receive this precious gift from his noona. 

sunmi chuckles. “my eager little boy. go ahead, you have permission to kiss them.”

she lifts one boot towards his face and notices pleasure is written all over his expression. 

“thank you, noona, thank you so much,” the words come out so close together, he’s almost unintelligible. 

he starts on the sole of the boot, kissing like he’s never done before, and making the most obscene noises. 

the look on his face is so arousing, he looks truly blissed out as he caresses over the sole of her boot with his mouth. taemin’s just her obedient little whore. 

sunmi loves the sight. having taemin unravel like this just made her feel so powerful. she knew he would do anything to please her. 

“who owns you?” she presses. 

“you, noona,” he gasps, coming up for air. 

“one more time, tell me who owns you.”

“you do, noona!” the dancer cries. 

sunmi smiles. 

“i’m quite pleased, so i think my baby boy might deserve a reward.” 

taemin coos, his eyes sparkling with desire. 

sunmi doesn’t even give him a warning before she’s stepping on the crotch of his underwear with the heel of her boots. taemin gasps and cries out immediately, squirming around beneath it. 

her foot being directly against his erection made him feel so helpless. taemin can’t do anything but take it, yet he’s so eager. the pressure’s increasing and taemin can’t do anything except plea that she don’t stop. 

“p-please, noona— feels so.. feels so good,” he squeaks out.

“please what, baby? use your words.” 

“please.. let me c-cum like this...” 

“i control when you cum. you don’t get a say in this, sweetheart.” 

taemin wails in response and grinds up into her, trying in any way possible to get pleasure. he’s trying to get as close as he can.

sunmi immediately draws back and sits back down on the couch, smirking. taemin’s almost sobbing now, going crazy with need and want. 

“naughty boy... you’re getting a little greedy, don’t you think?” sunmi presses, the smile evident in her voice. 

taemin’s lips are all pouty and he has tears that are starting to well up. he’s trembling so evidently that sunmi almost feels bad, but instead, it drives her further.

“since you’re so desperate, why don’t we just milk your pathetic little cock until you can’t take it anymore?”

taemin’s mouth falls agape. she reaches forward to pull his boxers down and finds that his cock is extremely red; he’s left a little wet spot on the front of them too, from all the precum. 

she starts stroking him and he’s like putty in her hands as usual, face all flushed and red. trying to be still, trying to be a good boy for her. he’s shaking so, so much.

sometimes she’ll squeeze on the head and taemin will clench his teeth and let out a whine, accompanying the rest of his moans. 

taemin cums onto his belly and just as sunmi proposed before, she just keeps stroking. 

taemin’s fine as he’s riding out his orgasm, but as soon as his cock goes into oversensitivity, the tears start flowing. 

“no, god, please stop pleasepleaseplease!” 

he looks up, squirming. his full, brown eyes looking up at sunmi made her weak in the knees, especially with the tears running down his cheeks. teeth clenched, drool collecting at the bottom of his chin. he was so overwhelmed and she was eating it up. 

“mmm, i don’t know, baby. you got a little greedy earlier. i think you deserve a punishment.” she proses. she’s smiling down at him too. 

his whole body’s thrashing and he’s making the most obscene noises but he’s trying to be so good and take whatever sunmi’s willing to give to him. after all, he’s just her fucktoy. 

“does my naughty boy want me to stop torturing him?” 

taemin lurches forward and nods rapidly. 

“pleaaaase noona, please—stop,” he chokes out, tears still going strong. 

“i’m not convinced. beg me some more.” 

she doesn’t even get another breath out before taemin is a babbling mess.

“mmmplease, ill do—i’ll do anything, noona! i can’t t-take it anymore,” he whines. “please j-just sto-hop.”

she can’t torture him for much longer, which is so disappointing. they’ve been at this for quite some time, sunmi realizes. stage time in about 9 minutes. 

“imagine if your beloved fans saw you like this. saw you being a needy little slut for your noona. how embarrassing would that be, hm? for them to find out their tough, manly lee taemin is actually noona’s naughty little boy.” 

taemin squeezes his eyes shut and she knows he’s imagining it. he whines and his trembling intensifies. 

“but you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? you’d probably get off on all those people seeing your pathetic little excuse for a cock.” 

taemin sucks in a breath and bites his lip. he’s getting hard again. fuck. 

there’s suddenly a loud banging on the door.

“you both are on in 5 minutes!” 

sunmi smirks. it’s gonna noticeable how horny taemin will be on stage. she wants all those people to see taemin’s red little lips, all puffy from him biting them so much. she wants them to see how messy his hair got, how flushed his cheeks are. 

she slows the stroking to a stop and taemin’s cock is red and so raw. she’s tortured him and she loves it. 

taemin breathes out. he’s stuck with a half hard cock now. 

as much as she would love to torture him some more, maybe let him finish and then make sure he got the aftercare he deserved, she’d have to save it for after their performance. 

taemin is zipping his pants behind her and desperately trying to fix his frazzled hair. he doesn’t look like he’s been crying at least, so that’s good. he can’t do anything about those pink cheeks or his obvious boner though.

“2 minutes!” the voice calls. 

sunmi straightens her top and brushes her hair, unbothered, ready for the stage.

taemin’s still in shambles and she likes it that way. 

when the red light goes off, the two rush towards the stage entrance, preparing for the upcoming performance. the adrenaline is crazy and they both are on cloud 9. 

just before they stride out, sunmi leans in and whispers into his ear. 

“taemin, what do you say?” 

“thank you, noona.”


End file.
